Belong for Youkai –Another Story last story
by InggriSealand
Summary: Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak pantas berada di tengah youkai-youkai tersebut. Namun aku mencintai Zen. Ini semua kulakukan hanya untuk Zen walau Zen tidak menyukai diriku. Tapi, apakah Zen juga menyukaiku? Ini adalah last story tentang OC milik saya dan Zen.


**Title: Belong for Youkai –Another Story- last story**

**Fandom: Nurarihyon no Mago**

**Pairing/Characters: Zen/My OC = Hana**

**Rating: T**

**Language : Indonesia tanah airku pusaka –malah nyanyi-**

**Disclaimer Nurarihyon no Mago is NOT MiNE! But Hana is my OC… XDD**

**Warning: I love Zen very much since I seen him.. and I don't know want pairing him with who, so I pairing him with my OC**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Masih belum, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengkecup tengkuk leherku dan membuka kimono yang kupakai.

"Ahn, Zen-sama" rintihku geli. Nafasnya yang hangat terasa di tengkuk leherku.

Sudah sebulan aku berpacaran dengan Zen secara diam-diam dari orang dirumah ini. Ini dikarenakan karena ucapanku yang seenaknya mengatakan tentang keturunan kepada pria albino tersebut. Pacaran kami tidak bisa dibilang sehat sepenuhnya. Kami melakukan hal terlarang untuk menghasilkan keturunan bagi Zen. Zen menerimaku hanya karena ia menginginkan keturunan, sedangkan aku menyukainya sejak awal kami bertemu dengannya.

Kini kami melakukan hal terlarang itu lagi demi dirinya dan keturunannya. Aku rela dimanfaatkan oleh pria itu setiap menitnya, setiap jamnya, setiap detiknya, dan setiap harinya. Aku mencintai pria ini dengan setulus hatiku.

.

.

.

Aku mulai mual dan mondar-mandir ke kamar kecil. Wajahku pucat dan nafsu makanku tidak ada. Yukionna dan Kejoro terheran-heran melihatku yang seperti ini. Melihat diriku yang tidak biasa dimata mereka. Karena diriku yang sekarang tidak berhentinya bolak-balik ke kamar kecil dan menolak makanan kesukaanku.

"Ada apa, Hana? Kau sakit?" tanya Kejoro menghampiriku dengan membawakan segelas air putih.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mual dan tidak nafsu"

"Mau obat? Akan kuambilkan obat" ucap Kejoro segera pergi sebelum aku menjawabnya.

Aku terdiam di tempat sambil melihat taman yang hijau milik keluarga Nura. Hening dan sepi tiada siapapun disekitar situ.

"Hana" panggil seseorang yang membangunkan lamunanku. Aku menengok kearah suara tersebut.

"Zen-sama?"

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kamu pucat sekali dan susah makan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku berusaha tersenyum. Namun senyumanku menghilang sekilas. "Zen-sama"

"Ng?"

"Mungkin aku,"

"Hana, ini obatnya! Minum obat dulu lalu istirahat. Akhir-akhir ini kau kebanyakan bekerja jadi istirahatlah dulu!" ucap Kejoro yang tiba-tiba datang dan memotong kalimatku.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kejoro-san" senyumku. "Zen-sama, aku balik ke kamar duluan"

Aku segera berjalan kearah kamarku dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu di lorong rumah. Sesampainya dikamar, kututup rapat pintu kamarku dan kutaruh obat pemberian kejoro diatas meja. Aku tidak meminumnya. Aku tidak ingin meminumnya. Aku segera membuka laci mejaku dan mengambil uang di dalamnya. Aku segera pergi dari rumah itu tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang.

.

.

.

Sret

"Hana?" panggil seseorang.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menatap pria yang bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama itu.

"Zen-sama?" tanyaku. "Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

"Hana, jangan-jangan kamu,"

Aku tersenyum. Senyuman lembut tanpa beban dan mengangguk kecil kearahnya.

"Iya. Tadi aku sudah pergi kedokter" ucapku. "Aku hamil"

Dia tampak tidak percaya. Namun tidak lama ia memelukku dan berkata "Syukurlah"

Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Dengan begini, kau mempunyai keturunan"

Dia mengkecup bibirku dengan lembut berkali-kali. Tawa dan senyumnya begitu indah dan manis.

"Terimakasih, Hana. Aku juga akan berusaha merawat anak itu bersama-sama denganmu sampai ajalku tiba"

"Zen-sama!"

.

.

.

Waktu makan adalah waktu saat kita kumpul bersama-sama. Walau Zen makan dengan petinggi-petinggi lainnya.

"Shodaisho, bolehkah aku mengajak Hana makan bareng dengan kita?" tanya Zen kepada kakek Nurarihyon.

Kakek Nurarihyon terkejut dengan ucapan Zen, namun ia mengiyakan ucapan Zen. Zen menarikku dan menyuruhku duduk disebelahnya. Semua tampak terheran-heran dengan kemunculan diriku yang bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka. Aku bukan kelompok yakuza youkai, dan aku juga hanya saudara jauh kakek Nurarihyon. Kami makan bersama di ruang rapat tersebut sambil membicarakan kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dialami dan membahas apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tentu saja Rikuo yang mana adalah sandaime disaat ini juga ikut dalam rapat ini. Aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempat tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

"Makan yang banyak" ucap Zen disela-sela rapatnya. Ia melihatku yang sejak tadi mencacah-cacahkan makananku.

"Ah, ya" ucapku lalu kembali memakan makananku. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak berada disekitar petinggi-petinggi ini karena ini bukanlah tempatku seharusnya berada. Tidak lama kemudian, Zen menaruh sumpitnya diatas meja.

"Shodaisho, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan" ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Ada apa, Zen?"

Zen terdiam sambil melihatku seketika lalu berpalik kepada kakek Nurarihyon.

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin menjadikan Hana sebagai istri saya" ucapnya tegas. Semua youkai yang berada didalam maupun yang diluar yang sedang mengupingpun kaget sekali mendengar ucapan Zen. Rikuo dan kakek Nurarihyon pun juga tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Terjadilah keributan didalam ruang rapat itu.

"Aku telah membuatnya hamil" ucapnya tetap tegas. "Dan aku ingin bertanggung jawab"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat anak manusia ini hamil?" pekik Hitotsume Nyudo sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Aku merasa takut dan tertekan. Ini memang salahku yang seenaknya bicara kurang ajar kepada Zen saat itu. Rasanya aku telah menanam bibit kebencian terhadap youkai-youkai disini.

Namun, Zen memelukku dengan tegas dan menatap kearah kakek Nurarihyon dan Rikuo.

"Saya serius ingin menjadikan dia istri karena saya sangat mencintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan itu. Aku menatap kearah mata Zen yang penuh dengan keyakinan. Tiada rasa getir dan ketakutan sama sekali. Tangannya yang hangat menggenggam lenganku yang gemetaran sejak tadi itu kini membuat gemetaranku hilang.

"Ka, kakek Nura, aku juga mencintai Zen-sama" ucapku tanpa gentar. Kakek Nurarihyon masih dengan santainya menyeruput ocha miliknya.

"Bagaimana Rikuo? Saudaramu melamar sepupumu" ucapnya dengan tenang.

Rikuo masih terdiam tanpa gerak. Aku tahu dia pasti shock harus menerima kenyataan ini. Namun, hal ini sudah terjadi dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan Zen.

"Zen," ucap Rikuo terbata-bata. "Zen dengan Hana,?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengert,"

"Syukurlah" ucap Rikuo tersenyum lebar. Senyuman manis, dan senang tanpa beban. "Aku bahagia kau dapat pasangan, Zen-san! Aku khawatir sekali padamu selama ini"

"Rikuo?"

"Aku mohon bahagiakan Hana, Zen-san!" ucap Rikuo.

"Ya. Aku juga sependapat dengan Rikuo" ucap kakek Nurarihyon. "Aku bisa momong cucu lagi"

"Tapi," ucap Rikuo.

"Ada apa, Rikuo?"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua Hana?"

Semua terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang ingat akan kedua orang tuaku, termasuk diriku yang dimabuk asmara.

"Kita harus bicarakan pada mereka" ucap kakek Nurarihyon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua terdiam hening tanpa ada sepatah dua patah kata yang terucap. Kutatap wajah mengkerup ayahku dengan sedikit ragu. Aku mengenal kedua orang tuaku yang sangat keras. Mereka juga tidak pernah menyukaiku yang dapat melihat dan ngobrol dengan akrabnya bersama youkai.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi,"

"DIAM!" sanggah ayah memelototi Zen. "Kalau kalian ingin menikah, menikah saja! Aku juga tidak peduli dengan anak ini!"

Ayah menunjukku dengan penuh amarah.

"Paman!" Rikuo mencoba meredakan amarah ayahku.

"Anak ini juga sama seperti kalian! Anak ini tidak diperlukan dikeluarga ini! Jadi sesuka kalian saja!"

"Apa? Kau bilang tidak diperlukan?" ucap Zen kesal.

"Ze, Zen-san?" Rikuo mulai panik kembali.

"Asal kau tahu saja! Ini juga bukan kehendaknya untuk bisa akrab dengan kami! Itu bukan kemauannya!" Zen mulai mengamuk, sayap-sayapnya keluar begitu saja.

"Waaaaa, Zen-san! Ja, jangan marah! Mereka manusia biasa" ucap Rikuo kebingungan.

"Zen-sama, sudahlah! Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku menghentikannya sebelum penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Zen menghentikan serangannya dan melihat kearahku.

"Hana? Kau tidak marah setelah mendengar orang tuamu berkata kasar padamu?"

Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Tidak apa-apa, ayah juga berkata lakukan sesuka saja, kan? Maka dari itu, artinya tidak apa-apa"

"Hana?" Zen menatap ayah dengan memelototinya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan membawa Hana dan tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya kerumah ini"

"Silahkan kau bawa saja anak tidak berguna itu!" teriak ayah marah.

Aku tahu sejak dulu aku tidak disukai oleh ayah, ibu, kakak dan juga adikku karena aku bisa melihat youkai dan akrab dengan mereka. Namun, aku mensyukuri kemampuanku yang seperti itu, karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan dapat mencintaimu melebihi apapun, Zen.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, bibi Wakana, tapi aku tidak ingin pesta besar-besaran" ucapku terhadap bibi Wakana yang sejak tadi membujukku untuk tetap mengadakan pesta besar-besaran.

"Tapi,"

Aku tersenyum terhadap bibi Wakana lalu melihat kearah Zen.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wakana. Kami hanya melakukan pernikahan kecil-kecilan saja sudah cukup" ucap Zen sambil mendekatiku. Ia duduk disampingku dengan tersenyum. "Karena pernikahan bukanlah masalah bagi kami"

"Begitu?"

"Tapi, kalau keluaarga besarku menyuruh, ya aku pasti akan merayakannya hahaha" tawanya mengejek diri sendiri.

"Kalau ada pesta, jangan lupa undang kami, loh!"

"Tenang saja" ucap Zen sambil merangkul diriku dengan mesranya.

Setelah itu, aku resmi menikah dengan Zen. Kehidupan kami dipenuhi warna dari pernikahan ini sampai selamanya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Pembaca, maaf atas ketelatan saya untuk mempublish cerita terakhir ini... sempat lupa dengan jalan ceritanya makanya saya belum bisa publish... tp daripada saya mikirin cerita yg terlupakan itu, mending saya buat cerita baru,... para pembaca... maaf yaaa kalau cerita kedua ini hasilnya jeleeeekkk .llll... minta commentnya dund untuk mengetahui perasaan kalian saat baca ini,... muakkah? Ilfilkah? Jjijikkah? Hehe... jujur aja yaaaa... typo pasti banyaaakk ^^/... sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih dan mohon maaf XDD**


End file.
